EVIL WONKYU
by kyujjong
Summary: Hari ini Idol Grup Bintang Halluyu, SuperStar Korea yang tak lain tak bukan SUPER JUNIOR sedang mengadakan Confrensi pers.sang maknae hanya mendengus bosan, Kyuhyun melirik kesamping kirinya, tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk ia melihat siwon.Tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah spidol menganggur didepanya, Lalu sebuah ide jahil muncul di otaknya.
1. Chapter 1

[PROLOG] EVIL WONKYU

**_ By KyuJjong _**

Cast: WonKyu

Pair: Super Junior Member

Gendre: Romance, FriendShip, comedy, Humor.

**_Warning: Yaoi, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME_**

**_Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and comment !_**

**_Note: Bagi yang tidak suka ff ini dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini sebelum dibaca!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

Hari ini Idol Grup Bintang Halluyu, SuperStar Korea yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah SUPER JUNIOR sedang mengadakan Confrensi pers SBS Gayo Daejun pre-recording. Banyak Wartawan baik dalam maupun luar Negri datang untuk menghadiri Jumpa Pers tersebut.

Saat ini seluruh member Super Junior tengah memasuki ruangan Prescon, satu persatu member muncul menampakan diri semua Blitz kamera langsung memotret kejadian tersebut.

Seperti biasa salah satu member mulai angkat bicara untuk membuka acara. Banyak pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada mereka bahkan rencana di tahun 2013 menjadi topik hangat. saat ini semua perhatian wartawan tertuju pada Kangin yang sedang menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaan wartawan.

Sementara saat semua perhatian tertuju pada sang appa Se Suju, Kyuhyun sang maknae hanya mendengus bosan, yaa ia hanya memberi komentar jika ada pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia berfikiran lebih baik saat ini ia tidur atau bermain PSP saja dari pada duduk tanpa mengerjakan apa pun disini. Kyuhyun melirik kesamping kirinya, tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk ia melihat siwon duduk dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya hingga memperlihatkan dimple pada pipi namja tampan tersebut.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas bosan, ia meletakan tanganya keatas meja lalu kedua sikunya bersentuhan dengan meja dan tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah spidol menganggur didepanya, Lalu sebuah ide jahil muncul di otaknya, kyuhyun kembali melirik kearah siwon yang sekarang sedang asyik berbicara. namja yang nota banenya kekasih siwon itu sedikit berbisik kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang menghadap kearah kyuhyun pun melihat kyuhyun menautkan kedua alis matanya seolah bertanya "apa?" kyuhyun mengerti eunhyuk sedang bingung, otomatis mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah siwon. Eunhyuk ber "ohh" ria lalu memegang pundak siwon membisikan sesuatu.

Sesaat kemudian siwon menoleh dengan raut wajah ceria kearah kyuhyun, dan di balas senyum manis yang dibuat semanis mungkin mengembang dari bibir namja cantik itu. Siwon menatap bingung kyuhyun memanggilnya tapi tidak berbicara apa pun, malah sekarang kyuhyun sibuk sendiri memainkan Spidol memutar-mutarnya dengan tangannya. Siwon terus memperhatikan tingkah namja manis yang merupakan kekasihnya itu mengkerutkan dahi pertanda bingung dengan tingkah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal matanya menggerling penuh godaan kearah siwon, sesaat kemudian kyuhyun mendekatkan ujung spidol ke arah mulutnya dengan gaya yang dibuat se sensual mungkin, kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kedepan hingga menyentuh ujung spidol tersebut, di kecupnya lalu ia mulai menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya menjilati ujung spidol dari ujung atas hingga ujung bawah dengan gaya penuh menggoda.

Siwon yang melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang menggodanya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ia merasa sesuatu dibawah sana sudah mulai 'trun on' alias menegang menyesakan celana yang dipakainya.

Namun aksi kyuhyun tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, Ia mulai memainkan batang spidol itu di dalam mulutnya pertama hanya ujungnya saja tapi lama kelamaan kyuhyun memasukan spidol itu hingga separuh kedalam mulutnya lalu menariknya keluar kembali begitu seterusnya ia mengemut, mengulum, menghisap spidol itu keluar masuk mulutnya seperti sedang menjilat lollipop hingga meninggalkan saliva pada ujung spidol tersebut.

Siwon menggenggam tanganya kuat berusaha menahan diri, Sementara keringat dingin sudah membanjiri badanya. namun Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa puas menghentikan malah permainanya, matanya kembali focus pada Kangin yang sedang di gerumuni wartawan.

di lain sisi siwon yang sudah tidak tahan dengan godaan yang diberikan kyuhyun padanya terus mengepalkan tangan dan wajahnya mulai memerah menahan napsu. Untung tidak ada yang menyadari kondisinya saat ini karena mereka terlalu focus pada kangin.

Selesai acara Confrensi pers SBS Gayo Daejun pre-recording dalam jangka waktu 4 jam kedepan member Super Junior harus menghadiri SBS Gayo Daejun Concert untuk menghibur para ELF. Saat ini Kyuhyun dan siwon hanya berdua di ruang ganti yang seharusnya penuh tersebut. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan keanehan seharusnya saat ini ia dan siwon satu ruangan dengan Eunhae juga sungmin tapi sampai sekarang mereka tidak menampakan diri.

Kyuhyun yang masa bodoh tidak marasa curiga sedikit pun mulai melepaskan pakaianya, kemudian ia melirik kearah siwon yang sedang sibuk memainkan Hp. Kyuhyun melihat kaca besar didepanya mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya biar kelihatan seksi "sssttt hey!" bisik namja manis tersebut masih dengan mata tertuju pada kaca besar didepanya. Siwon yang berada tepat dibelakang kyuhyun pun bisa melihat sang maknae mulai kembali bertingkah Jahil.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap siwon, mulai menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang dibuat sedikit terbuka, memiringkan kepalanya serta pandanganya dibuat sepolos mungkin persis seperti seorang penggoda handal dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sudah dibuat acak-acakan menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya lalu kyuhyun, ia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya berlahan hingga satu per satu kancing terbuka menunjukan dada rata putih mulus perlahan ia memegang kedua ujung celananya, langsung melepas melana panjang yang masih melekat dibadanya secara sekaligus bersama Underwear hingga tidak ada sehelai benang pun melekat pada tubuh putih susunya saat ini.

Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri kyuhyun berbisik "baby, bukanya sudahku peringatkan jangan sekali-kali menggodaku!" ucap siwon sambil menjilat, menggigit, menghisap telinga Kyuhyun "semua orang akan kehilangan akal sehatnya jika melihat kondisimu yang sangat menggoda seperti sekarang baby"

"Eungh~~~" lenguh sang namja manis.

"**Slup**…." Siwon terus menjilat telinga kyuhyun "jangan pernah memamerkan tubuhmu yang seperti ini pada orang lain! Arra?"

"Eeungghhh…." sekali lagi Kyuhyun melenguh karena siwon terus-terusan menyentuh area sensitifnya.

Siwon menidurkan Kyuhyun ke atas sofa dengan sedikit kasar. Saat ini kyuhyun menyesali perbuatanya, karena sepertinya ia telah membangunkan macan tidur.

Kyuhyun terus melirik kearah pintu berharap seseorang masuk "tidak akan ada yang datang baby, karena ruangan ini milik kita berdua jadi bersiaplah!" ucap siwon, mendengar kata-kata siwon otomatis membuat kyuhyun menelan ludahnya ia yakin setelah ini akan susah berjalan dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

"hyung jangan yang kemaren masih sakit, lagian setelah ini kita masih harus tampil" ucap kyuhyun memelas .

"tapi kamu telah membangunkan little siwon baby!, disini sesak jadi kau haru menidurkanya kembali!" bisik siwin kembali "kau harus bertanggung jawab kyunnie!" ucap siwon kembali pada aktifitas mencium, menggigit, menghisap dan menjilat …..

"ANDWEEE…" teriak Kyuhyun.

**TBC OR END**

**[]**

**Don't forget to leave your like and comment here!**

**To: marcia rena**

iya, aq juga pernah baca ff Naughty Jongie 2 karya author Arisa Adachi.

yaaa sedikit banyak aku membuat ff ini terinspirasi dari situ jadi mungkin ada beberapa adegan yang mirip dengan fic itu.

itu sungguh-sungguh sebuah ketidak sengajaan, kemiripan fic ini dengan fic buatan author Arisa Adachi sungguh tidak sengajaan.

Tapi mirip itu bukan berarti sama, tak selalu sama. Pasti ada perbedaannya Dan perbedaan itulah yang merupakan inspirasi saya yang sesungguhnya. sebenarnya ff ini murni dari hasil otak saya kok.

jadi saya minta maaf jika ad pihak2 yg kurang berkenan atau merasa tersinggung, kritik dan saran selalu saya tunggu thanks ^^

**_Buat Raders yang merasa pernah membaca FF ini yaps saya pernah publish ff ini di WP pribadi saya jadi jangan heran kalau pernah baca :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

[ONESHOOT] SEQUEL EVIL WONKYU

**_ By KyuJjong _**

Cast: WonKyu

Pair: Super Junior Member

Gendre: Romance, FriendShip, comedy, Humor.

**_Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, NC 17, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME_**

**_Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and comment !_**

**_Note: Bagi yang tidak suka ff ini dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini sebelum dibaca!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

Sementara kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan rencananya mengerjai siwon, tidak tau bahaya sedang menantinya dibelakang.

Seringai mengembang dari bibir namja tampan itu, yaaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon yang notabenenya NamjaChingu Cho Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah I-pad dari dalam saku celananya, mulai mengirim sebuah pesan kepada seseorang dan **SEND….**

**_To Fishy: Hae Hyung bisa bantu aku tidak?_**

_Tidak beberapa lama siwon mendapat balasan SMS dari donghae._

**_To Hourse: Wae?_**

**_To Fishy: heee *nyengir kuda* jangan masuk keruangan ini dulu! Bilang Hyukkie hyung buat jaga-jaga agar member lain juga tidak bisa masuk, Arra?_**

**_To Kuda: hmm… seperti biasa kau harus membayarku!_**

**_To Fishy: biaklah, gampang itu semua bisa diatur…_**

**_To Hourse: okk Deal, Ingat kau jangan bermain terlalu jauh! Sebentar lagi kita Perform!_**

**_To o Fishy: Baiklah, aku tau…._**

**_To Hourse: Aish… Aku cuma mengingatkan mu kuda, jangan sampai dia lemas saat manggung nanti kau sih enak punya tenaga kuda liar!_**

**_To Fishy: yaaak, hyung kau memuji atau manghinaku?_**

**_To Hourse: hahaha, aku cuma bercanda. Sudah sana bersenang-senanglah dengan setan kecilmu itu!_**

**_To Fishy: sudah ku bilang dia Angel bukan Evil …_**

_Balas siwon saat menggakhiri SMS dengan Donghae…_

Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri kyuhyun berbisik "baby, bukanya sudahku peringatkan jangan sekali-kali menggodaku!" ucap siwon sambil menjilat, menggigit, menghisap telinga Kyuhyun "semua orang akan kehilangan akal sehatnya jika melihat kondisimu yang sangat menggoda seperti sekarang baby"

"Eungh~~~" lenguh sang namja manis.

"**Slup**…." Siwon terus menjilat telinga kyuhyun "jangan pernah memamerkan tubuhmu yang seperti ini pada orang lain! Arra?"

"Eeungghhh…." sekali lagi Kyuhyun melenguh karena siwon terus-terusan menyentuh area sensitifnya.

Siwon menidurkan Kyuhyun ke atas sofa dengan sedikit kasar. Saat ini kyuhyun menyesali perbuatanya, karena sepertinya ia telah membangunkan macan tidur.

Kyuhyun terus melirik kearah pintu berharap seseorang masuk "tidak akan ada yang datang baby, karena ruangan ini milik kita berdua jadi bersiaplah!" ucap siwon, mendengar kata-kata siwon otomatis membuat kyuhyun menelan ludahnya ia yakin setelah ini akan susah berjalan dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

"hyung jangan yang kemaren masih sakit, lagian setelah ini kita masih harus tampil" ucap kyuhyun memelas .

"tapi kamu telah membangunkan little siwon baby!, disini sesak jadi kau haru menidurkanya kembali!" bisik siwin kembali "kau harus bertanggung jawab kyunnie!" ucap siwon kembali pada aktifitas mencium, menggigit, menghisap dan menjilat …..

"ANDWEEE…" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan baby!" Siwon segera mengarahkan bibir seksinya untuk kembali mencium bibir kenyal milik kyuhyun.

"Emmmppphhh…."

siwon mulai mencium, menjilati, sesekali menggigit, dan mengulum gemas bibir kenyal namja manis itu. Tanganya pun tidak tinggal diam mulai bergerilya memainkan tubuh naked kyuhyun, sentuhan tangan siwon memberi sensasi luar biasa pada diri kyuhyun yang merasa seakan tersengat ratusan Volt listrik.

"Eungh…Hyung…Please…ber..henti!"

Namja manis itu pun mulai mendesah atas sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan siwon padanya.

Siwon menekan-nekan, meremas, niple kyuhyun dengan jarinya membuat kyuhyun membuka kedua belahan bibirnya hingga memberi akses bagi lidahnya untuk menjelajahi mulut kyuhyun.

"A-ahh…hyung…." desah kyuhyun parau.

"ummmppphhh…"

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Erangan nikmat yang sedari tadi keluar dari mulutnya semakin meningkatkan Libido siwon yang masih sibuk mengeksplorasi seluruh mulut kyuhyun, Ia mulai menggigit kecil lidah kyuhyun mengulumnya dan menyedot saliva kyuhyun hingga masuk kemulutnya dan senang hati ditelanya.

Karena merasa mulai kekurangan oksigen kyuhyun mendorong tubuh siwon kuat hingga memisahkan pautan bibir diantara mereka dan memutuskan benang saliva yang menjadi penyatu keduanya.

Huhah huhah huhah …. Suara kyuhyun berusaha mengisi oksigen untuk tubuhnya.

"Baby, aku mau itu!" tunjuk siwon sedukatif kearah selangkangan kyuhyun.

Mata kyuhyun terbelalak saat otaknya mencerna kata-kata siwon

"MWO~YA? Andwae"

"Nde"

"Andwae"

"Nde"

"andwae .. andwAae… andwae…."

"Nde… Nde… Nde…."

"H-hyung kau tidak gilakan?"

"waeyo?"

"sebentar lagi kita performent!"

"hmm… Aku tau baby! Tapi kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu sebelum acara dimulaikan!?" siwon berbisik ditelinga kyuhyun mulai mengulum dengan gerakan sedukatif mungkin untuk membuat kyuhyun terangsang. Siwon tau titik sensitive kyuhyun berada belakang daun ditelinganya…

"Ehmmhhh… Hyung!" desah kyuhyun, saat siwon terus menggigit dan menjilati daun telinganya lembut hingga mengulum masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Seketika tangan siwon sudah membelai sesuatu di area selangkangan kyuhyun "akhhhh….Hyung… Jangan main-main!?"

siwon menyeringai menggoda "apakah nikmat baby?"

"U-Ummppphhh" angguk kyuhyun pasrah "Hyung…terus…fasterrr!"

siwon menurunkan badanya mensejajarkan dengan selangkangan kyuhyun lalu Ia mulai mengulum, lidahnya menjilati, menyedot hingga menekan-nekan titik sumber organisme kyuhyun.

"Arghh…." setelah 15 menit bermain member kyuhyun mulai berkedut. Siwon menyadarinya karena merasakan urat-urat saraf kyuhyun menegang dan membernya berkedut-kedut kencang dimulutnya, dengan sigap siwon menghambat lubangnya membuat klimaks kyuhyun tertunda. Kyuhyun berteriak menahan sakit yang dirasakanya di dalam tubuhnya karena klimaksnya dihalangi tangan siwon yang menjepit lubangnya.

"Hyung…S-saki..iitts" ucap kyuhyun memukul-mukul punggung siwon melampiaskan rasa sakit yang dideranya.

Siwon bersmirk ria "baiklah, kau akan mendapatkannya tapi janji dulu untuk memanjakan little siwon juga"

kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"SLRUUUP" siwon menyedot keras member kyuhyuh hingga kyuhyun mengerang keras "hmmm…Siwonnie…. A-aaarghhh….aaahhh" Ia berhasil mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan dengan senang hati siwon meminumnya.

"Baby, ayo cepat! Keburu yang lain pada datang!" perintah siwon yang saat ini sudah berdiri didepan kyuhyuh yang duduk diatas sofa. Siwon tidak mungkin naked dan bermain lebih lama karena waktu mereka sedikit. Kyuhyun yang mengerti mulai membuka ikat pinggang siwon, melepaskan segala atribut-atribut yang dikenakan siwon mulai dari celana sampai Undewearnya.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya saat disuguhi member siwon dalam ukuran jumbo sudah menengang sempurnya, wajahnya mulai memanas melihat pemandangan indah didepan matanya. Mukanya saat ini sudah memerah sempurna "hmmm, kau kenapa baby? Ini semua ulahmu! Kau tau aku menahan sakit sejak jumpa Pers tadi"

'Ya Tuhan semoga wajahku tidak memerah. Hell.. manjauhlah kau pikiran laknat!' kyuhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan. Dengan berlahan kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya yang sudah menggengam member siwon dan menggerakanya dengan gerakan sedukatif mungkin. Kyuhyun merasa diburu waktu memasukan member siwon kedalam mulutnya dan menggerakan maju mundur.

"Engggg…" erang siwon saat kyuhyun mencoba memasukan seluruh membernya kedalam mulutnya hingga tenggelam sempurna.

"Slupp… Slupp" kyuhyun mencoba mempercepat kulumanya pada member itu. dikeluarkan masukkanya terus menerus member itu dari mulutnya. Sesekali menjilati dan menggigit kecil sehingga membuat siwon terus mengerang kenikmatan.

"baby..Lebihh.. Cepatt!" perintah siwon sambil mendorong kepala kyuhyuh agar menanjakan membernya lebih dari ini mengulum lebih dalam.

"uhh…kau pintar baby!"siwon merasakan kejantanannya mulai memanas dan berdenyut-denyut saat gerakan kyuhyun menjadi lebih cepat dan tak beraturan.

Siwon mendongakan Kepalanya menahan sensasi tubuhnya.

"Ahh— aku mau keluar Baby" suara siwon makin parau.

"—AAHHH…".

"Crottt….umhhhh"

"SLRUUUPPP…." kyuhyun menyedot ujung member siwon memastikan tidak ada lagi cairan yang tersisa.

Kyuhyun berdiri membantu siwon merapikan pakaianya, sedangkan ia sendiri masih dalam keadaan Naked.

Sementara tanpa mereka sadari disisi lain ada dua orang anak manusia yang sudah mengintip kegiatan mereka dari awal sampai akhir dengan menggunakan Gadged.

"selesai, semoga hasil rekamanya memuaskan"

"yach tidak seru! kenapa tidak ada adegan ku masuki, kamu menjerit?" ucap penonton aka Donghae kecewa.

"Hae-ah kenapa otakmu jadi yadong begitu?" tanya penonton satunya lagi aka Eunhyuk.

"heee, Hyukkie mereka romantis bukan?"

"hmm, iya sich tapi meraka terlalu berani melakukanya ditempat seperti ini untung nggak ketahuan"

"Hyukkie, nanti habis Perform kita juga lakukan seperti itu juga yaa?"

"Aish mesum…."

"yaaa, aku mesum karena punya kekasih yadong" balas donghae tak terima.

"ssstttt…. Diam nanti kita bisa ketahuan!"

"EHMMM…. SEDANG APA KALIAN DISINI?" Betapa kagetnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk ketika mengetahui Kangin sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan berkacak pinggang.

"hyung? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya donghae tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kangin terlebih dahulu.

Plakkk …. "aku bertanya pada kalian tapi kalian malah nanya balik?" kesal kangin memukul duo Eunhae.

"Ani, kami tidak sedang apa-apa kok hyung"

"hmmm, tapi apa itu? Kalian sedang liat apa?" tanya kangin menunjuk gadged yang dipegang eunhyuk.

"ahhh, ini bukan apa-apa kok hyung" jawab eunhyuk menyimpan tablet tersebut di saku belakang celananya.

"kalau bukan apa-apa kenapa di sembunyikan?" curiga kangin.

"hmm itu anu…"

"anu anu? Sini Awas!"

"HYUNG!" teriak Duo Couple eunhae kompak.

"ahhh,You Are So Cool Simba" ucap kyuhyun merapikan rambut siwon.

"baby, sampai kapan kamu naked begitu? Cepat mandi dan pakai pakaianmu! Aku tidak mau orang lain melihat tubuh seksi mu itu!"

belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab, terdengar suara teriakan melengking dari sang appa se suju "CHOI SIWON, CHO KYUHYUN apa yang sedang kalian lakukan didalam? Cepat buka pintunya! Sebelum aku dobrak"

kyuhyun yang panik segera berlari kekamar mandi dan siwon berjalan menuju pintu berusaha memenangkan diri agar kangin tidak curiga.

**CKLEKKK…..**

"Hyung, ada apa?" Tanya siwon gugup karena melihat duo eunhae disebelah kangin.

"Aku ingin bicara, tapi sebaiknya panggil kyuhyun dulu!" ucap kangin sembari duduk di sofa diikuti duo eunhae dan siwon juga tentunya.

kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi saat ini dia Sudah berpakaian formal.

**SRETTT….**

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh organ tubuhnya berhenti bekerja. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang dia sedang dipandang oleh hyung-hyungnya yang seperti sedang meminta penjelasan.

**Brakkk! **

kyuhyun reflek menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar… "Aku bisa mati muda ditempat kalau di pandangi sinis begitu" gumam kyuhyun merinding ngeri karena selama ini ia paling takut kalau kangin sedang marah. Di balik pintu kyuhyun berusaha menetralkan pikiran dan raganya.

Sesaat kemudian kyuhyun memutuskan kembali keruangan itu, Saat masuk kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung kepada hyung-hyungnya

"Hyung.. Mian tadi aku kebelet pipis—"

Mata kyuhyun melotot, dengan alis bertaut melihat kearah Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang duduk berduaan dengan cengar-cengir tersenyum sambil melambai-lambai ala MISS KOREA.

"Aduh! Kenapa ada mereka?! " Pikir kyuhyun heran.

Mereka semua duduk di sofa dengan suasana agak sedikit canggung entah mengapa.

kyuhyun dan Siwon saling melempar pandangan sejenak, raut wajahnya seperti berkata '"Ayo hyung katakan sesuatu!'" kyuhyun terus melotot pada siwon.

"Kyu-ah Sebenarnya hyung menunggumu karena ingin menyampaikan kalau nanti susunan acara di rubah dan kau harus tampil solo untuk membuka acara" Oh Good, untung kangin hyung tidak marah pikir kyuhyun lega.

'Ehh tunggu, kenapa aku berfikiran kangin hyung akan marah? Omo kau bodoh sekali Cho kyuhyun dia kan tidak tau apa yang aku dan siwon hyung lakukan tadi.'

"kyu-ah, kau kenapa?" kangin khawatir karena sedari tadi muka kyuhyun terlihat pucat pasi.

"haahhaaha….aku tidak apa-apa kok hyung"

"Tapi kan..Aish! Sudahlah hyung harus pergi dulu masih banyak urusan lain" ucap kangin sambil melambaikan tanganya.

setelah kepergian kangin "Okey, cukup kalian bermesraan di depanku" ucap kyuhyun memandang sinis duo Eunhae.

"Hyukkie-ah ayo kita ganti baju!" donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk mesra.

"Hmm, gara-gara ulah kalian yang kelewat romantis kami jadi tidak bisa ganti baju tadi" Eunhyuk memulai aksinya dengan pernyataan frontal .

"Iya, seperti nonton film Blue saja! Untung Cuma kita yang tau" timpal Donghae.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara, ia mulai curiga mendengus sepertinya ada udang dibalik kata-kata duo Eunhae.

"tidak apa-apa, Cuma mau ngasih tau kalau ingin menonton Film NC Wonkyu katakan saja padaku, oke?" Eunhyuk menggoda Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari apa yang Eunhyuk maksud langsung memerah. "Hyaakkk…. Apa-apaan kalian!" teriak kyuhyun histeris.

"Ayo Hae kita Kabur! Hahahaha….." Duo Eunhae pun lari terbirit-birit menghindar dari amukan si maknae evil.

"Lee hyukjae, Lee Donghae….. berhenti kalau tidak aku bongkar paswoord twitter kalian ke seluruh dunia!" ancam kyuhyun.

Seketika duo Eunhae pun menghentikan langkahnya, mereka tau kyuhyun tidak akan main-main dengan ancamanya.

"Andwaeeee! Kyu kau jahat sekali"

Huh… salahkah? si Evil punya otak kelewat cerdas hingga mampu membuat hyung-hyungnya mati kutu bila berhadapan denganya.

kyuhyun berjalan menuju pasangan yang mematung tersebut "Mana rekamanya hyung?" ucap kyuhyun dengan tampang setanya.

Merasa di diabaikan, Kyuhyun mencekik eunhyuk kasar dan menguncang-nguncangkan kepalanya hingga bergerak kekanan kekiri. Tak ubahnya seperti boneka pajangan yang di pasang di mobil.

"K-kyu lepas..hhhh…"

Dengan berat hati kyuhyun melepaskan Eunhyuk karena tanganya ditarik siwon dan donghae. Eunhyuk memegang lehernya memastikan kalau lehernya masih ada aka tidak putus.

"Kyunnie, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Pabbo! dia Tidak apa-apa, tapi hyukkie ku bagaimana?!" ucap donghae nyolot bukan main.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks…Hueeee~" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangis membuat ketiga hyungnya kaget minta ampun, bagaimana pun kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menangis kecuali dia benar-benar sedih dan terpuruk.

"Kyu, gwaenchana?" Tanya eunhyuk khawatir dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa Kyunnie? Tidak biasanya seperti ini?" timpal donghae ikut cemas.

"Jangan menangis! Nanti ku kembalikan rekamanya" ucap eunhyuk pasrah, karena gagal mengerjai si Evil maknae.

"Mian hyungdeul" kata kyuhyun tulus dari lubuk hatinya terdalam.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, ne!" Tangisan Kyuhyun semakin lama semain mereda, hanya terdengar isakan kecil Siwon dengan lembut menyeka air mata kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Malam telah tiba selesai Porform, Super Junior sekarang sudah berada di ruang ganti dan bersiap-siap pulang ke dorm.

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang ke dorm!" teriak yesung semangat.

" hyung bolehkah kyuhyun menginap di Apartemenku?" rajuk siwon kepada hyungdeulnya.

"Baiklah, tapi pastikan kalian bangun pagi besok! Aku tidak mau kalian Bermain melanjutkan permainan tadi yang tertunda" sindir kangin….

BLUSH….

Rona merah merayapi wajah Kyuhyun seketika dan siwon terlihat santai menanggapi kata-kata kangin.

"Beres BOS" Ucap siwon memberi hormat.

'Besok aku tidak mau ada yang kesiangan, arraseo?" sahut kangin mengingatkan.

"Nde…" teriak semua member kompak dan mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan.

kangin menatap nanar kepergian Wonkyu yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar ruang ganti tersebut "Aku tidak yakin mereka bisa bangun pagi besok." Gumamnya dengan tatapan berharap, prasangkanya salah.

Apartemen Siwon "kyunnie…" bisik siwon, "eungh... hyunggg..." kyuhyun yang akan tidur tidak bisa menahan erangannya ketika siwon menciumi pundaknya.

"wonnie-yaaaa, aku lelah sekali!" rengek kyuhyun manja seraya menggeser tubuhnya lebih jauh dari siwon.

"Aah… sebentar saja baby" bujuk siwon yang sekali tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri ketika tangannya mulai bergerak dan meremas pantat kyuhyun dengan sensual.

**END**

**[]**

**Don't forget to leave your like and comment here!**


End file.
